brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Desert Prison Escape
''Kevin has been kidnapped by Black Jack's henchmen! Help him escape with the other prisoners and get back to safety! '' Story While Kevin was mourning the loss of his home (after Black Jack destroyed it), some of Black Jack's henchmen kidnapped him. He was taken to the airport and put on a jet. While mid-flight, the jet was hi-jacked and everyone on board was taken prisoner. They were put in a small desert outpost prison camp in the Middle East and had a ransom given to their families. Kevin was not idle though. He used the tools in his robotic arm to create a harmless looking frisbee but underneath it had blade that popped out with the push of a button. Under the pretense of play, he practiced throwing this frisbee and became an expert. He then stashed it away for awhile. After things had calmed down and all seemed quiet, Kevin began stealing the cartridges out of the guard's ammo packs and replacing the gunpowder with sand. Once he had taken most of the powder, he began his escape. Using a small charge of the powder, he destroyed the lock on his cell. Then, he used the frisbee to eliminate the guards. Since their guns only had sand in them, it was a noiseless battle. He unlocked the rest of the cells to let the others out and found Alice was among the captured. He re-armed the guns and gave them to the prisoners. They then attacked the sleeping guards and overtook the prison. There was not enough transportation for all of them though so Kevin sent most of them off on the jeeps but he, Alice, and the General had to find other means of escape. They jumped into one of the planes out back, an old one from the Vietnam War, and flew off. On their tail was Black Jack in his F-23. The General tried to fly but had troubles since he was an Army man not an Air Force pilot. Kevin had some flight experience so he took over. Black Jack began firing his guns at this point and disabled Kevin's guns. He then fired his rockets. Kevin launched his rockets as a decoy and it worked. Black Jack still had guns though and Kevin did not. That's when the General came into play. He remembered a tactic used by the Russians in WWII to take out enemy planes when they ran out of ammo. He told Kevin and Kevin began to do it. First, he slowed down trying to get Black Jack in front of him. Black Jack slowed down as well though. Next, Kevin pulled hard on the stick and did a back flip so he was behind Black Jack (who was not worried because he knew they had no ammo). Kevin then increased speed until they were next to each other and began to drift toward him. Once close enough, he drifted quickly and then moved his wing down under Black Jack's and turned the wheel. The result was the flipping of Black Jack's plane. Kevin flew the plane to a nearby airfield thinking he had finally gotten rid of Black Jack but Black Jack had used his ejector seat to fly to safety. Gallery Soldiers.png|From left to right, Enemy Guard, Enemy Scout, Enemy Soldier (x5) Gunner.png|Enemy Gunner Dagger cell.png|Kevin in his cell LDDScreenShot25.png|Holding his frisbee Alice in cell.png|Alice in her cell Tourist in cell.png|Tourist 1 Tourist 2.png|Tourist 2 LDDScreenShot30.png|Tourist child WWII General.png|WWII General BlackJack.png|Black Jack Trucks.png|The trucks they used to escape planes.png|The airplanes Kevin, Alice, and the General used to escape. They used the green one. Tower.png|Guard Tower Globe.png|The globe on top. Black Jack wants to crush the world. blackjackoffice.png|Black Jack's office office inside.png|Inside his office